This invention relates to engine starter gearing of the positive shift type, including a dentil clutch to provide driving and overrunning features and including a provision for effecting the automatic separation of the clutch teeth after the engine becomes self-running. Particularly, the invention relates to engine starter gearing having grease therein with improved means of retention of the grease during starting operations.